


Crosswalk Coincidences

by staying_beautiful_0307



Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: Confident Hwang Yeji, Forehead Kisses, Meet-Cute, Non-Idol AU, coffee dates, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23673412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staying_beautiful_0307/pseuds/staying_beautiful_0307
Summary: Little did you know that one fall could lead to an even bigger gain when a certain Hwang Yeji knocks you over on the crosswalk.
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Crosswalk Coincidences

Just as you step onto the crosswalk, you feel a harsh push into your side and fall onto the asphalt. Looking up, you were delightfully greeted with two braided pigtails and an extended hand waiting to be grasped. 

“I’m so sorry! I’m just in a rush to get to practice! Let me make it up to you! You’re not hurt anywhere are you? Someone so pretty like you shouldn’t be seen on the ground,” she rambles completely ignoring all the people making their way to the other side of the street.

Taken aback by the beauty before you, a mangled sentence makes its way out of your mouth as a blush takes over your face upon hearing her last mumbled comment.

“No, I’m fine! I should be the one apologizing to you, after all I’m making you late by falling over,” you cut her off and reassure her that you’re not hurt, fearing that if you didn’t step in she’d continue and get you both run over.

You quickly brush yourself off and try to walk away when a hand meets your wrist and turns you around to meet her intense eyes. You can’t help but notice the guilt still hidden in her face. In that instant, you decide that there’s no harm in getting to know her more as she pulls you out of the street and onto the sidewalk.

“There has to be something I can do. Even if you’re okay I’ve already inconvenienced you and gotten in your way. I’m Yeji, in case you were wondering. It’s nearly noon, I don’t suppose you’d like me to buy you a coffee?”

An air of confidence previously unseen makes its way back to her person as a smirk overtakes her face. Almost as if she’s plotting something, she already starts walking in the direction of the corner coffee shop and for a strange reason you feel compelled to follow her. Call it instinct or call it fate, you run before she goes too far.

“Yeji, walk slower!”, you call out hoping she’ll turn around and meet your glance. Luckily, she stops and waits for you to catch up before starting a conversation with you.

“I’m y/n, and I would love a drink”

A bright smile makes its way onto her face and you both make your way inside the shop and inhale the smell of fresh pastries. After ordering your drinks, you both find a small corner table to take a seat at, already having come to the unsaid agreement that you would enjoy your “meal” together.

“Well y/n, my name is Yeji Hwang and I’m a second year dance student at the nearby university. We so gracefully met as I was running late to dance practice and didn’t watch where I was going.”

“Aren’t you missing practice now then? Why would you be here with me if your team needs you?” you slowly question as you maintain contact with her dragon-like eyes.

She nearly laughs and leans back in her chair, slowly rubbing the side of her cup as her ears take on the slightest hint of red and she stares back at you. The intense eye contact in addition to how she easily covers up her nervousness is enough to get you flustered. You nearly choke on your drink but somehow manage to swallow before any mishaps could happen. She continues to stare and scan your face, stopping for just a second too long on your lips before meeting your eyes once again.

“Because darling,”

You grow even redder at the new, but not unwelcome use of a pet name, and she just chuckles before continuing on with her statement.

“not every day do you find a person such as yourself. Dance practice can wait just a little longer if it means a bit more time with you. Besides, what kind of person would I be if I didn’t take advantage of our little run-in?”

A pause settles over the two of you as you have to focus your entire mental strength onto not combusting right in your seat. Yeji easily notices your lack of response and asks for your phone so she can save her contact and send herself a message. She quickly types in a name and excuses herself to rush off to join her team, but not before leaving a subtle kiss on the top of your head and dashing off.

As you stay in your seat for a few more minutes in an attempt to calm down, a beep comes out of your phone, warning you of a new message. You glance down only to realize the blush will not be going away anytime soon.

Yeji <3:  
Let’s meet again soon lovely  
I’ll call you after dance practice  
Keep your plans for tomorrow open  
<3

**Author's Note:**

> My first work! Please let me know if I should continue the story. Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
